Session 01
August 11th, 2017 - “Greenest in Flames” Introductions The group began at the town of Greenest within the common room of the inn and tavern called “The Dreaming Dragon”, doing various activities. The character’s introduced themselves to each other, and there appeared to be four pairs of individuals. First, there was Cadmus (Jason C.) and Barlo (Nate) the half orcs; Cadmus was a more civilized Cleric, he served the storm god Sobek, and he wanted nothing more than to play cards. His companion Barlo however was a much more wild Barbarian, but who did have a basic grasp of the Common tongue. Next, there was the human Fighter Rachen (Eric) and his mysterious high elf Wizard companion (Jason S.), whom was quiet and kept to himself; Rachen on the other hand conversed with the others and did not drink, keeping aware at all times. Third, was the wood elf Ranger Thia (Crystal) and the human Monk Marcus (Matt), both of which having just arrived a few hours earlier and both were looking for drinks. Finally, there was the raving half elf Sorcerer Selwyn (Dan) and his halfling Rogue pirate companion Rufus (Mike), who was trying to get noticed at the busy tavern bar. Selwyn on the other hand kept trying to warn the room’s patrons of an impending attack by some Cult, but he was mostly ignored. Suddenly, there was the loud boom and shaking of a very nearby thunderbolt and the room quieted in surprise. Then, after a lady looked out the window and screamed “Dragon! Run!”, panic ensued and chaos erupted. The entire building was emptying into the street as a drunken guard yelled to “Get to the keep!” Seek the Keep The group was the some of the last to leave the inn’s common room, after ensuring most others made it out and deciding they too would go to the safety of the keep. As they entered the town square just outside the inn’s front door, a family ran across their path being chased by a band of eight kobolds and two human raiders. The healthy mother with a spear and shield stayed back to hold off the kobolds and was surrounded, as the wounded father rushed the three children across the open square. Then two winged kobolds landed from the sky on the father’s back and one ripped out his throat, as the screaming children ran towards the party. The party immediately engaged and tried to save not only the children, but also the mother. The combat was fierce and fast, but the mother was struck down before the group could reach the mass of kobolds surrounding her. They did however save the children. The group then led the children quickly and quietly through the buildings of the square and up towards the central hill where the keep stood, and just as they passed the last building the flying blue dragon firing all the lightning bolts swooped low overhead and sheared off the top of the building with his legs - raining debris down onto the party. Half of the group avoided the falling stone and wood and protected the children, but the other half suffered minor wounds. Next, as they climbed the hill they could see many townsfolk still running towards the keep’s gatehouse, but also a mass of kobolds and raiders gathering at the base of the hill preparing to advance. The guards started to close the keep gates as the raiders began storming up the hill, and the party was the last large group to enter as the gates were closed shut behind them. The screams of many innocents being slaughtered or taken captive on the other side of the walls filled the air. Many in the group sought tending of their wounds from two priests in the keep while Cadmus looked for the leader of the situation. First, he went to the top of the walls and the keep’s ceiling parapet to see the leader of the guard forces, Castellan Escobert the Red. Citing he had no time, the Castellan turned away Cadmus and directed him to the Governor. While on the top of the keep Cadmus witnessed a group of guards operating a single emplaced ballista on the parapet, firing it at the adult blue dragon circling the town. This seemed to be merely keeping the dragon away from the keep. He could also see the scope of the raid, with fires and groups of raiders all over the town. Cadmus went back to the crowded keep and courtyard and found the governor; eventually he got past the mass of people seeking his attention and talked with him. The Old Tunnel Governor Nighthill spoke of the grave situation and how few guards they had. After Cadmus volunteered himself and his new able bodied group to help, the Governor said if they wanted to help first they would have to secure the secret exit tunnel out of the keep. If this was successful, they could actually cause some differences out there: capturing prisoners, getting more townsfolk to the safety of the keep, rescue those sieged within the church, etc. Cadmus accepted right away. After easily opening the cellar door with the key given by the Governor, the group entered the long dark tunnel with a sewer stream down the middle. And tons of rats. Thia the ranger led with a lit torch aggressively using it to keep the rats at bay, but about sixty feet from the exit, to keep the dim light within the tunnel, the group planted the torches and decided to fight down the tunnel. The group fought and killed the swarms of rats, although Marcus fell unconscious and was saved by a healing word spell from Cadmus. Cadmus then rushed to the end of the tunnel and tried to open it with the key, but was unable to do so because the lock was rusted shut. So the group continued to fight within the tunnel instead of risk bashing the gate open too loudly. After they were victorious, Cadmus gave Rufus the key to help him pick it. Rufus was successful with his lockpicking, and did so quietly. At the exit of the Old Tunnel, Thia scouted ahead with her Darkvision and saw a scouting party searching the riverbank maybe sixty feet away from the tunnel exit. The group decided to prepare an ambush as they came closer to the tunnel exit, which emptied into the stream. The group ambushed the scouting party, but did get out positioned slightly. Crystal and Cadmus both took inspired actions during the battle, and Marcus the Monk fell unconscious once more. He was again saved by the healing word spell of Cadmus, which exhausted his spell slots. The session ended here with the group deciding what step to take next - proceed on with doing good in the village, or take a rest first. Although they experienced enough to already grow in strength and level to level 2. Thus, they spend the remainder of the current hour in the keep which provides a feeling of refreshment as they heal their wounds and prepare their spells and abilities for what is to come. Three hours have passed since the raid began. Click Here for the Next Session Category:EpicCampaign Category:Journal